


When Earth and Sky Meet, Which Truly Yields

by GrayNeko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Amputee, F/M, Fingering, First Time, One Shot, Original Character(s), Teenagers, adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayNeko/pseuds/GrayNeko
Summary: Two members of a party trying to save the world from spirits gone mad admit a mutual attraction and consummate their relationship.
Relationships: Din Kwan/Fen
Kudos: 1





	When Earth and Sky Meet, Which Truly Yields

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you interested this piece is part of an AU where Aang lived an extremely long life and just before his passing the Spirit World began to go crazy. The story focuses on four spiritually gifted benders and their bodyguards as they try to discover the source of the disruption that is driving spirits into frenzies. I have the story mostly figured out in my head but lack the time to get it all down on print.

Fen stopped in the doorway, her hands resting on the frame as her gray eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room. Din Kwan sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by candles that cast shadows all over the room. One flickered over Fen’s lithe form and the candle that created it cast a halo of light around Din Kwan’s massive shape. She realized he sat within the circle of candles without a stitch of clothe on his body, his back looking like a mountain range in miniature, complete with deep valleys and high peaks of sculpted flesh.  
The sight nearly made her turn away in embarrassment and fright. She was intimidated by his pure size as much as she was attracted to his hardened muscles and gentle nature. Despite how much she wanted this she couldn’t stop a trembling through her body as she took a step inside the room.

Din Kwan’s head rose from his meditations and turned slightly, a green eye regarding her like a bit of jade from the depths of his face. She felt his eye take her in and examine her. She had to stop her hands from moving to close her robes, even though her let down hair provided more than enough cover for her exposed body. Her breath had been coming in excited bursts since she had made the decision to come to him without undergarments and now she was nearly panting. She wanted her intentions to be clear without having to depend on her voice. With a trembling hand she pulled her veil of dark brown hair out of the way and revealed her naked body.

“Your brother will not approve. Nor will the others.”

His voice was so deep that it sounded like the tremors of an earthquake. It shook her to her core and she nearly stumbled, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself as she had done so when surrounded by the spirits in meditation. She would not be blown away by a gust of fear, she would master it and stand firm.

“Neither they or my brother have any right to tell me who I am to love.”

The word “love” hung in the air like a teetering boulder, they both knew that only Din Kwan could turn her away now but neither knew what would happen if he did. Slowly Din Kwan raised his right hand, inviting her forward. Fen felt as if she was soaring as she stepped forward, shedding her robes as she went. She placed her hand in his, her soft skin rubbing against his abrasive and calloused palm. She couldn’t help but think of how she was dwarfed in every aspect by him as his hand closed on her own, engulfing it completely. All he had to do was squeeze and he would crush her delicate limb and it would be little more than swatting a fly for him. But she knew he never would do such a thing and that made her heart beat all the faster as she came around to be face to face with him.

Their eyes met as she stood before him and her free hand reached up to run along his jaw line, outlining the strong square features of his face. He had been clean shaven in the morning but now rough stubble covered his jaw, it prickled her skin when she ran her hand against it but was as soft as down if her hand moved with it. Her hand stopped at his shoulder and took a firm grip as she brought herself closer. Din Kwan’s hand moved to brace her body, the rough skin gliding across her silky flesh, easily supporting her as her feet left the ground. Her body pressed against his and she could feel a dampness growing between her legs as the sensation of his hard muscles against her toned, underdeveloped body sent electric shivers up and down her spine. Fen wrapped her legs around his body, or tried to, he was so much larger that her legs barely got around his midsection. She blushed at her fumbling but Din Kwan didn’t acknowledge her embarrassment, instead he brought her closer and leaned his head down to hers. She closed her eyes as their lips met, hard and soft meeting again.

Fen felt warmth growing along with the wetness as she pressed herself against Din Kwan, wrapping both arms around him, needing more and more of him. She gasped as she became aware of a presence near her butt, breaking their kiss. Peaking down showed Din Kwan was responding to her as much as she to him. She found her breath speeding up at the sight of his swelling manhood and looked to him as she clung tightly.

“Have…have you ever…lain with a…a…?”

“Once, during my travels.”

“Oh…” Fen couldn’t keep a small amount of disappointment from her voice. With Din Kwan being the specimen of masculinity that he was she knew it was ridiculous to have thought, but she had hoped to have been his first, as he would be hers.

Din Kwan read the emotions playing across her face and lifted her up, kissing her neck and shoulders. Fen responded by moaning softly, arching her head back to allow him to kiss and brush his rough face against her youthful body. When his chin brushed one of her nipples an explosion of sensation rocked Fen as she cried out and her entire body arched as heat flared between her legs and wetness splashed onto Din Kwan’s stomach. Fen trembled in his arms as she panted, her head resting on his shoulder.

“I-I want you…please…fill…meeemmhh…”

Fen’s words trailed off as Din Kwan kissed her again, his hand slowly shifting until it rested between her legs and still supported her. She tensed in anticipation as his middle finger traced the edges of her sex, the hardened skin against her sensitive flesh causing heat to flare almost painfully. But with that pain came more wetness and soon his finger became damp from her juices. Lubricated almost to the point of smoothness, his finger pushed a little before sliding inside.

Fen was so tight that Din Kwan’s finger could barely move inside her, already he felt great resistance with just the tip of his finger inside. Fen was quivering as she clung to his chest, her eyes closed as pleasure and pain made her dizzy, her body bucking instinctively on his finger. Din Kwan was glad she didn’t see the frown on his face, he could hardly imagine having his member inside her without seriously hurting her.

He wiped away the frown as she looked up to him, her eyes half-lidded as pleasure spread throughout her body. The look on her face was so different from the shy girl he knew, there was a hunger there as heat grew from her nether regions, spreading over her entire body.

“Please Din…I need you…”

“Fen, there will be pain. A great deal I think.”

“I said I love you,” Fen said in a whisper with strength in her voice that belied her sharp moans. Her right arm left his neck and traveled down his left arm. Din Kwan stiffened as her fingers ran over the scars of his stump. “Pain is a part of life, my Din, you have yours and I must have mine.”

Din Kwan was surprised by the maturity and reasoning of her words, he could not argue with them. He took his finger from within her and lowered her down until her sex rested against his member. Fen reached down between them and grasped his head, for the first time causing Din Kwan to moan with pleasure. She kissed his neck as she gripped his shaft and pulled herself down, trying to squeeze his head inside her. She slipped the first couple of times, moaning as his member rubbed against her soaked sex. It was probably for the best that she missed as the slips moistened his head and allowed for a much less painful insertion when she nearly stabbed him inside her. Their moans filled the room as she squirmed, trying to work more of his member inside her.

Fen was shuddering as she was filled and stretched by his member. She had never even acknowledged herself below the waist until she met Din Kwan so her sex was pristine, and now it was a competition between pain and pleasure to see which would overwhelm her first. Tears formed in her eyes but she was desperately trying to fit more of him inside her. Din Kwan kept her from impaling herself, easing her down.

After the first two inches Fen cried out sharply and looked down between them, a trickle of blood running down the length of his shaft. The shock of it wore off as Din Kwan’s presence inside her caused the warmth she felt to increase in magnitude, she had never thought she had been so cold and empty until now. She wanted every bit of him inside her even as the next few inches brought on pressure that made her feel like she would burst.

And then Din Kwan began lifting her off his member, much faster than she had been lowered. She cried for more of him before being silenced by a kiss, another cry dieing in her throat as she found his tongue entering her mouth. She imitated the technique and the two fumbled around in each other’s mouths as Din Kwan lifted her nearly off his member. A grunt of protest rumbled in Fen’s chest before she sighed into Din Kwan as he brought her back down. They continued this slow pumping for a while, letting Fen’s body become used to it as Din Kwan administered kisses on her body.

As much as Fen loved these new sensations that made her constantly shiver with pleasure, she became aware that Din Kwan seemed focused entirely on pleasing her. Though she was still rather unpracticed in the world of love, this realization made her heart soar, but at the same time she felt a crashing disappointment in herself for not being able to please him enough to distract him from this. Tears nearly started to form as she thought herself a terrible lover before she steadied herself with a bold course of action.

Surprising Din Kwan and herself she planted her feet against his body and lifted herself off him. She felt a nearly undetectable tremor pass through Din Kwan as he sucked in breath and she nearly whimpered from the sudden loss of his presence inside her. She smiled as she repositioned herself, her back to Din Kwan as she lowered herself onto him. He moaned aloud again as she sunk onto him and her arms reached behind her to clasp around his neck for leverage. She pumped herself up and down faster than before, letting herself drop further as well. She felt more than heard Din Kwan’s moans of pleasure as they rumbled up through his chest; her own senses had grown fuzzy as the pleasure of riding him with a small sense of authority sent thrills through her.

With his hand no longer supporting her it began to roam across her body, the rocky calluses of his fingers and palm effected shocks of pleasure from her skin. A spasm nearly set her off as his hand took hold of her right nipple, both nipples had become swollen with Fen’s excitement and formed sharp peaks on her relatively smooth chest. Their sensitivity had grown as well and tears rained down her cheeks as Din Kwan gripped her nipple between thumb and forefinger. He seemed to have forgotten how delicate he was around her as passion inflamed his mind and she was glad for it. At last all of his guards were down and he acted on his urges, succumbing to pleasure even as it brought her pain and she could only love him more for it. His fingers were mashing her nipple to the point that the line between pain and pleasure blurred in euphoric bolts of sensation so sharp that Fen’s whole body clenched. She contracted around his member so tightly that the weakest of cries escaped his lips in between kisses to her neck and shoulder.

Fen rode him even harder as he began to work on her other nipple. She nearly had all of him inside her and she could feel his body tensing with each downward thrust of her body.

“Fen,” Din Kwan whispered, his voice strained as he resisted his body’s urges. “I must bring myself out of you.”

Fen turned her head to look back at him, confusion in her eyes. Din Kwan’s teeth were gritted and his eyes narrowed as he fought the sensation that had his entire body tensed. As he tried to lift her off of him her eyes widened and she pushed his hand away.

Din Kwan opened his mouth to protest but found Fen invading it as she leaned back and grasped his head, bringing him to her in a deep kiss, her tongue wrestling his own as she pushed herself all the way down onto him. Caught by surprise from so many angles, Din Kwan felt himself release. His sturdy body actually sagged as he shuddered with each ejaculation.

Fen’s back arched as if electricity coursed through her body before she slumped against Din Kwan’s chest, moaning as she felt intense bursts of heat pump into her. The bliss she felt coursing through her was almost spiritual and Fen thought she must be glowing as she lay against Din Kwan’s body. The two sat on the floor for some time before Din Kwan made it to his feet, Fen in his arm. This movement removed his member from inside her but she was still riding the elation of their coupling and merely tried to burrow closer against his sweaty skin.

He made his way to the simple cot he used for a bed and laid Fen down. She rolled over and watched him as he walked across the room to retrieve her dropped clothing. The power in his movements continued to thrill her as they had the first day she had seen him, only now it was as if he was performing solely for her benefit. He hung her clothes beside his own before returning to the cot.

“What about the door?” Fen asked, going red with the realization that they had made love with it open for all the others to come upon them at anytime.

Din Kwan glanced back at the open door and clenched his hand into a tight fist before pulling it close to his body. A small pile of rocks in the corner of the room shifted before flowing across the floor, moving in a way that was atypical for an earthbender’s usual abrupt and rigid style. The gentle movements of earth met the door in a wave and pushed it shut almost without a sound. Fen couldn’t hold back a giggle as the show went on and Din Kwan lowered himself down beside her.

She was glad for the warmth of his body, it had been growing cold in the barren metal room, the candles that were still lit did nothing against the chill. She gave her hair a flick out of the way before placing her hands on his arm as he wrapped his arm around her, engulfing her in a hug. Din Kwan lay like a stone beside her and as much as she loved his presence, Fen suddenly had the urge to make a stone dance. She squirmed against his skin, hoping to excite a reaction from him with the touch of her soft body.

His hand tightened its grasp on her thigh and began to massage her leg. She smiled as they continued to arouse each other all over again and her mind raced with thoughts of them together.

“Marry me?”

Fen’s breath stopped as the barely audible whisper escaped her lips. She turned over to look into his eyes, searching for those specs of jade in the dark.

“Fen… you are so young, with much of life to still experience. This is something you should consider with caution.”

“These are dangerous times my Din, this quest of ours even more so. I would rather face the world with you by my side and our happiness giving me strength and resolve than continue alone for another instant.”

Din Kwan studied her in the darkness before sighing and touching his forehead to hers.

“How such wisdom ever found its way to you I’ll never know.”

“Does that me-”

Fen’s words were cut off as Din Kwan kissed her, stealing her breath as she felt herself being pressed tighter against his body as his joy got the best of him. Soon he noticed Fen’s breathing had become slow and deep, their coupling had worn her out more than she had thought it would. Din Kwan adjusted his position so that Fen’s head rested against his chest before closing his eyes and drifting off.


End file.
